The Aftermath of an Unexpected Surprise
by Baybeetricia
Summary: This is the much anticipated sequel to my first story: An unwanted and Unexpected surprise. Post Hogwarts. 11 yrs after. READ FIRST INSTALLMENT FIRST! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to an Unwanted and Unexpected Surprise...Untitled for now**

**Prologue:**

It is now 11 years after the happiest day of Hermione and Draco Malfoy's life. Their two babies, that were the joys of their lives, we no longer babies and is now fully, or at least that what they think, in control of their lives. After that faithful night of the Christmas holiday, in which their children were born, they were spoiled rotten; especially Mya. She was Draco's pride and joy and anything that she asked of him he would immediately, without questions, do it.

She had grown up into a extremely beautiful girl and that was why Draco was extremely protective of her. Even though she was only 11, he knew that males would gawk over her and once he had life in his body he would not let that happen. She was calm and never got into trouble; something I couldn't say about her brother. Devin on the other hand, was a troublemaker. He would do any and everything possible and being that he had one of the many characteristics of his father, he would be extremely sly about it. Sometimeshe never got caught...until it was too late.

But aside from that, Hermione and Draco had a very active and loving marriage. Many people around them thought that they were only in this because of the kids but Hermione and Draco surely proved them wrong when they showed affection far greater than those who had no love would give.

But now here we are, in Malfoy Manor, in the kitchen. Hermione is sitting at the kitchen table with pictures of the twins spread over it, an opened, forgotten, letter lying on top of them, with tears streaming down her face. It was dated July 10th but the date is now August 15th. She should have expected this to happen but in no way was she prepared for what she read. She knew that she should be excited, and she was, but what was she to tell her husband? School is starting soon and she doesn't know what to do. She wiped the tears away, picked up the letter and read it again.

!-!-!

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy:_

_You are surely a hard person to catch up with. I tried sending this for over a month but to my luck it must have found you, if you are reading it now. I am just owling you to let you know the results of your two exams. For the first one, you are completely normal. You aren't coming down with the flu; as I told you the last time I saw you. It is something much more. But for the special favor you asked of me, I just want you to know that you are, as you said, positive. You are pregnant and from what I could tell it will be a lucky child. Congratulations! If you would like to know the sex of your baby before you go back to Hogwarts, I am free on the 16th of August. So you and Mr. Malfoy drop by and you can find out together._

_Doctor Dayna Parker._

_Gynecologist and Obstetrician _

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

!-!-!

She waspregnant. Pregnant!But how is she supposed to tell Draco when she told him that she wasn't going to have any more children? And school is starting in a few days. How will she deal? Only time will tell.

!-!-!

**Gryffindor and Slytherin?**

!-!-!

The air was crisp and the boats were floating along the sea. Floating in these boats were first-time students of this magical school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In these small enchanted boats, there were several overly excited children but there were two children that sat next to each other but looked neither jovial or unhappy. They looked neutral. The boy had neck length pristine blond hair and brown eyes with specks of silver in the centre; and the girl had brown curly hair with silver-gray eyes. They were siblings and the reason that they reacted the way they did was the fact that they had been here before; actually they grew up here. I know that you must be saying "That can't be possible." But it is; because their parents are teachers at this great institution; as still is. Their names are Devin and Mya Malfoy.

When they arrived at the school, the first teacher they saw was none other than Hermione Malfoy. She was the Headmistress. So she looked at the eager faces of young newcomers before her and said

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Please pair up and follow me."

She turned around and headed for the large mahogany doors to the Great Hall. As soon as she entered the hall she could hear several gasps and whispers behind her. She smiled to herself and let the 12 pairs of kids to the stool in front of the room; where the sorting hat sat. When she stopped moving the children gathered around the stool and waited for what was the happen next. She turned around the face them, smiled encouragingly, and said "Hello children. When I call your names please come up here, sit on the stool, where I will place the sorting hat on your head."

The children moved closer to her and she called "Stacy Bursworth."

A little girl with ebony black hair, and blue eyes walked out of the crowd and took a seat on the stool. Hermione placed the sorting hat on top of her head. She froze up for a second when the hat came to life. Suddenly she giggled at something the sorting hat said then the hat shouted "Ravenclaw"

The girl got off the stool and skipped to her house table, who had erupted in cheers after their house was called. Minutes passed and finally there were only 5 children left; 3 girls and 2 boys. Finally, Hermione called one of the names she wanted to call for 11 years..."Mya Malfoy"

The little girl walked up to her mom, smiled at her, and sat on the stool. Before the hat even touched her head it...(I know you thought it was going to do just what it did to her dad but haha! It' not)... It came alive.

"_Ah! Finally a Malfoy. I've seen you grow up but where to put you? You're intelligent. You could go in Ravenclaw for that, but you are also brave so Ravenclaw is out. You are smart and devoted, so Hufflepuff is out of it. But where to put you..."_ Mya involuntarily yawned "_...Getting a little tired are we little one? Well I've come to a decision and it's going to be..."_ Then the sorting hat shouted "_...Gryffindor."_

A cheer louder than any of the tables before took place for Mya. She got off the stool and ran to take a seat next to a boy name Ernest and a girl named Brandy.

Hermione smiled at her daughter and then called her son's name "Devin Malfoy."

The room became uncomfortably quiet. Devin shrugged it off and made his way to the seat. If he only knew why the room was so quiet he would have taken his slow time going to the stool. There were so many bets in process about where the twins were going to go. It was only in the seventh years and the teaching staff, since they know the kids well. It was between Slytherin, Gryffindor and a few Ravenclaw's. It was a huge bet saying that everyone had to bet 20 galleons, a piece, for Mya and 40 galleons a piece for Devin, to guess which house they would go in. All of the Gryffindor's bet that Mya and Devin would be in their house but all the Slytherin's said the opposite. The Ravenclaw's just bet that Mya would go to Gryffindor and Devin would go to Slytherin...but will he?

Before he took a seat on the stool he sat he looked at his dad, smirked, looked at his mom and then took a seat on the stool. The hat took a second to register who it was and then it came to life.

"_Another_ _Malfoy. But this one is a little different from the first one; very different to say the least. You're sly, eager, intelligent, athletic, and devoted plus you have a thirst and a need to prove yourself. But where to put you?"_

"Just put me somewhere." Devin mumbled, as he tried not to draw anymore attention to himself than he already had.

"_...and impatient as well. Well Gryffindor or Slytherin? What will it be?_"

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly and then the hat concluded "_...Mmm interesting. If that is the case I would say..._" and it shouted "_...Slytherin_."

A cheer louder than that over the Gryffindor table took place at the Slytherin table. They had won! It may not be all but they had won! Devin got off the stool, turned to look at his father who was smiling from ear to ear, and walked over to the Slytherin table where he immediately got into a discussion with a seventh year prefect.

After the Slytherin table had quiet down Hermione concluded with the sorting ceremony. The three remaining students just happen to be new Slytherin's as well. Their names were Daniella Thomas, Pansy Parkinson and Dean Thomas' daughter, Terrance Nott, Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott's son and finally Veronica Zabini who was Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass' daughter.

When she was completely finished with the sorting she walked to the teacher's table and sat beside her beaming husband. As soon as her butt hit the seat low chatter started up in the hall. The new children continued to greet their housemates until Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up. All eyes went on him. He cleared his throat and began.

"Welcome, old and new students, to another prosperous year at Hogwarts. I would like to say first and foremost that even though there is nothing lurking in the forbidden forest it is still dangerous and as its name emphasis 'forbidden'. Moving right along, I would like to introduce our teaching staff. I am, of course, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, as most of you already know. On my right is Hermione Malfoy, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher. To her right is Draco Malfoy, Potions Master, further down the line is our school's nurse Madam Ginny Potter, Advanced Transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall and concluding my right is the Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Harry Potter..." Low applause took place in recognition for the mentioned teachers.

"...To my left is Head of Ravenclaw and Astronomy teacher, Karen Vector. To her right is the Divinations professor, Lavender Weasley, Quidditch Coach Ronald Weasley, Head of Hufflepuff and Charms professor, Gary Flint and finally Advanced Potions professor, Severus Snape. I'm sorry to inform you that your Care for Magical Creatures professor, Rubeus Hagrid, is a bit late tonight so my deepest apologizes. Now that everyone is formally introduced to your new teachers I would like to let you know who your heads are for this year: Lydia Murphy, from Slytherin, and Adam Belmont from Ravenclaw. Congratulations both of you!..." Loud applause circulated around the school.

"...Let the feat begin."

With that said, after that long speech that is, food magically appeared on the empty plates in front of them.

After everyone was done eating, the teachers left first and then the prefects gathered their new house mates and carried to their respective common rooms. As the Slytherins were going to the dungeons they passed a painting on the main floor which showed a captivating lion lying on the side of a man, who was sitting on the ground in an Indian costume, blowing a flute towards the inclining snake in the basket.

As the first years passed the portrait it moved. Some of them screamed while others just stood there; staring in awe.

"Come along, first years. Keep up" said a male prefect in the front of them. Many of them walked up quickly to catch up the agitated prefect but one kid stayed put. He just stood there staring. He smiled to himself and said "I wonder if my parents are inside..."

Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder and he jumped. As soon as he turned around he disguised his scowl and said "Oh, it's you..."

* * *

Here is the first chapter...What do you think?...I know it's not that good but i am in the process of putting up the other chapter in which it gets more interesting...Please review and tell me what you think...PLEASE NO CRITICISM!...Oh, and if you can tell me who Devin is talking to you are good! Tell me in the review... Okay, Ciao! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Just like home**

!-!-!-!

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand down the desolate halls of Hogwarts. They were having a very, very _nice_ conversation about their plans for later in that evening when they heard a male voice saying: "Come along; first years. Keep up!"

Being that their portrait was closer to the Slytherin Common room, rather than the Gryffindor tower, they immediately assumed that the prefect was a resident of the house of Slytherin. As they walked closer towards their portrait they noticed a boy with pristine blond hair and recognized him instantaneously. Suddenly the prefect appeared and called out to him

"Hey kid we got to move" The prefect said to the boy

Draco, who was moving a bit faster than he was originally, smirked and whispered "Just got sorted and is already getting in trouble. ... That's my boy."

The little boy looked at the tall, black haired prefect on the side of him, raised an eyebrow and said "What?"

The prefect raised an eyebrow at him and said "Kid, I will say it again. You need to move."

"And why is that?"

"Look here kid. I know who you are and everything but you are trying my patience..." but he didn't get to finish because he heard someone behind him say "Is there a problem?"

The prefect turned around and said "Professor Malfoy..."then he looked at Hermione approaching "...Malfoy's. This first year here was just staring a bit to long at your portrait; so I came to get him. He's been holding the rest of us up."

Draco looked to his right and saw all of the other first years waiting patiently but he was brought back to the front when he heard the boy say "Well goodnight mom and dad. I'm sorry that I was looking at your portrait for to long. It looks so cool. I hope ours is like that."

Devin was about to walk away when he heard Draco say "Young man. I would like to have a word with you..." he then looked at the prefect and said "...Terrance, why don't I take him to his common room. I think I need to have a little talk with him."

"Sure" Terrance looked at Devin, scowled slightly and walked back towards the awaiting students and within seconds he was out of sight.

Hermione, who watched the scene before her eyes with amusement, turned to her husband and son and said "Well goodnight Devin, Draco..." she walked closer to Draco, kissed him on the lips and continued "...I'll see when you get back Draco..." She was almost in the portrait when she stopped, turned around and concluded "...oh and Devin honey, please stay out of trouble."

With that said she walked up to Devin, kissed him on the cheek, said the password and disappeared behind the closing portrait.

!-!-!-!

Draco and Devin walked down the halls towards Slytherin common room in silence until Devin cleared his throat.

"So, your first day hasn't even completed yet and you are already causing trouble."

Devin looked up at his father and said "Dad. He, as well as everyone else, knows my name. I don't answer to people who call me 'kid'.

Draco laughed and said "Oh? Is that so? Well Devin you know that he might want to do that."

"It's called respect dad. You have to give it to get it."

That statement made Draco laugh even harder. "If you knew how much you sound like your mother just now, you wouldn't have that."

Devin huffed and said "It's true."

After a few more seconds of laughing, Draco stopped and said "So making any friends?"

Devin smirked at his dad and said "I always make friends dad...but is this topic what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well not really. I wanted to ask you this..."Draco cleared his throat and continued "...how would you feel if your mother was to have another baby?"

Devin's eye grew wide. "Is mom pregnant?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm speaking hypothetically. How would you feel?"

"I would feel great. That would be awesome..." there was a sudden pause "...but dad, what brought on this kind of question?"

"Just a precaution"

Devin thought about it for a few moments and then said "Eww dad! Bad visuals. Why did you have to make me think that?"

Draco looked innocently at his son and said "What did I do?"

Devin looked at him and said "Don't even start dad."

Draco laughed at him again and then said "Well here is the common room. The password is Salazar's Crest. Have a nice sleep and remember what your mother said 'Stay out of trouble'."

With that said Draco turned around and made his way back to his portrait.

!-!-!-!

**The Malfoy's Common Room**

Draco walked into his common room and met Hermione in the couch; planning her lessons for the next day. As he came into view Hermione looked up and said "Back so soon?"

"The Slytherin common room isn't to far from here, you know?"

"Oh yeah; I forgot."

After that little conversation Draco walked into their bedroom, changed, and came back into the common room in a long black pajama pants and nothing else. As Hermione's eyes caught sight of her husband's appearance her mouth watered. She forgot what she was doing and just continued to stare.

"Like what you see?"

She looked him in the eye and said "I always do."

She couldn't believe that afteralmost 11 years of marriage, seeing him naked, or even semi-naked, still made her mouth water. While she was deep in thought Draco walked in the front of her and bent over so his face was merely inches away from her face. His hot sultry breath along with his smooth masculine voice brought her back to reality.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

Draco chuckled and sat close to her on the couch.

"I asked you what you were thinking about"

"Oh. I was just thinking of things that we haven't done in a while."

Draco smirked and said "And pray tell what might that be?"

She mirrored his smirk and said "This..."

She leaned forward and caught his lips in an explosive kiss. Immediately after they started kissing their hands were all over one another. Hermione was in her knickers and bra, on Draco's lap; and Draco was closing rubbing his clad self up against her. His once comfortable pajama pants now had the job of concealing his ever present erection. As she rubbed her clothed breast and covered crotch against him he groaned.

They hadn't done this in months, or that's just how long it felt to Draco,and he was dying to do so, so bad. Just as Draco tugged on Hermione's knickers, Hermione releasedthe knot on his pajama pantsand kissed him. Draco kissed her back with the same intensity. Hermione grinded her hips against his pelvic bone which resulted in Draco's lips traveling from her lips to her neck. She moaned in his ear while his hands moved up her back and unclasped her bra.

As soon as her bra was disconnected from her body Draco laid her down on the couch; with her back on it. They kissed intensely for a few minutes and Hermione quickly discarded his pajama pants and, he, her knickers. They kissed her the last time until he positioned himself to enter her. As he inched slowly into her, reveling in the feeling of her covering his manhood, a knock was heard coming from the portrait.

They both looked at the portrait and sighed

!-!-!-!

"Shit!" Draco cursed, as he pulled himself out. Hermione got up from under him and said "I think you should get that."

"The hell with whomever it is. I'm not opening that."

"Hermione are you in there?"

Draco's eyes popped wide open and he said "Weasel? Fuck that! I'm not answering that."

Hermione sighed, looked at herself, and said "Are you sure you want me to open that?"

Draco looked at her and said "Ok; only because I don't want Weasel seeing my goods."

"Your goods?"

"Yes, my goods. And if you don't leave now I will pick you up and carry you over my shoulder."

She giggled at his barbarianism and began picking up the clothes that littered the floor. As soon as she was directly in front of Draco she gave him his pajama pants and said "I put a charm on it to help with your little problem. That should hold you until Ron leaves."

"Always the thoughtful wife"

Hermione laughed and said "I know" With that said she walked in her room, making sure that she sashayed her hips as she walked and disappeared in her bedroom.

Dracoquickly placed his pajama pants onand walked towards the portrait. When he got close enough the portrait opened and Ron, finally, came into vision.

"What can I do for you Weasley?"

With one look at Ron, Draco sighed and said "Come in..."

Ron walked in and was, immediately, greeted by the smell of combined sweat, a very disheveled couch and a very unkempt looking Draco.

"Um...am I interrupting anything?"

"As a matter of fact you..." but he was cut off by his wife saying "Hey Ron."

"...are not." Draco concluded quietly.

Ron looked at Hermione descending the stairs and said "Oh good, Hermione. I really need to talk to you."

Hermione looked at Draco's facial expression, then looked at Ron, and asked "Ron, can this wait until tomorrow?"

"Of course it can; that is if I can stay here for the night."

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione.

"If that is the case, then I guess I can help you tonight."

When Hermione said that, Draco moved closer to Hermione, kissed her and said "I give you an hour the most."

"Oh no! You're staying with me down here."

He smiled again and kissed her fully on the lips. As soon as their lips touch you could sense the increase in sexual tension in the room. They were kissing for a few minutes until they were interrupted by Ron clearing his throat. They broke apart, look at Ron and Draco said "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**There it is.**

**The end of this chapter.**

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A discussion, the advice and its effects.**

!-!-!-!

The trio walked to the couch; Ron in front and Draco in tow. As soon as Ron took a seat he had to do a double take. There was Draco sitting on the couch with Hermione turned towards him; with her legs over his lap. He shut his eyes for a moment and then sighed. After about 2 minutes he opened them and exhaled, loudly.

It been almost 11 years, since the twins are actually 10 and not yet 11, and Ron still couldn't get use to Hermione and Draco. It's not that he loved her or anything for that matter, or that deals with the heart but it's just, still, weird seeing them together. Ron shaked his head and said "So are you guys ready to give me your advice?"

"We were ready quite a while ago. We just thought that you were spacing out for a minute."

"Draco!" Hermione scolded

"What? It's true."

Instead of arguing Hermione just smiled at him, looked at Ron and asked "Now Ron. What is the matter?"

Ron shrugged off the sweet voice Hermione talked to Draco with and blurted out, and quite quickly for that matter "Lavenderismadatme."

Hermione, who didn't catch anything after 'Lavender', asked "What?"

Ron sighed and said, slowly, "Lavender...is...mad...at...me."

"Ron, I'm not illiterate you know. You don't need to talk to me like I can't understand a word you say; or like I'm a three year old toddler."Hermione said, getting easily frustrated with her friends' stupidity.

"Well Hermione, you asked me what? So I assumed you didn't understand me."

"What do you expect; when you transform 5 words into one complex word; which, as a matter of fact, should not be done in the first place?"

"Well I'm sorry Hermione."

When Ron said those words no more conversating took place; for a few seconds. The only sounds that could be heard were the owl in the corner of the room and the soft laughter of Draco. This went on for 10 seconds until Ron angrily said "And what are you laughing at Malfoy?"

"Hey!" Hermione said.

Ron, who completely forgot her last name was Malfoy, looked at her and said "Sorry 'Mione."

That made Draco laugh even louder now. This time it was Hermione who looked at Draco and asked "Draco, honey, are you alright?"

He stopped laughing, turned to look at her and said "Of course I'm ok, baby; never been better. Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because you are continuously laughing at something that is currently non-existent."

"Well that, hon, is where you are wrong. Ron, here, is where the joke lies."

"Me?" Ron bellowed out

Draco looked at him and answered "Yes, you. I'll be a little courteous and tell you. That little stunt you pulled with the _trying to make Hermione seem ignorant_ thing, was quite hilarious. Just think about it. You, Ron Weasley, trying to make my wife, once Hermione Granger, now Hermione Malfoy, look stupid..." He laughs "... That is so funny. Never in my life have I heard such bullshit."

Ron turned beet red and Hermione looked proudly at her husband. She leaned closer to him and whispered "Smart move. You'll get rewarded for that letter."

Draco wriggled his eyebrows, kissed her and said "Oh you bet."

Hermione then pulled back from Draco, looked at Ron, whom was looking at the carpeted floor and said "Okay Ron. Back to the problem at hand; why is Lavender mad at you?"

"Okay, um...She went through one of her many mood swings...oh yeah, why do women go to mood swings during pregnancy?"

Hermione looked miraculously at Ron and said "Ron, you did not come here for a definition..." but she didn't get to finish because she was cut off by Draco

"Weasel, there is no question-answer period here..." he started massaging Hermione's feet. "...so just get to the point or get out."

!-!-!-!

Ron waited to see if Hermione was going to say something but when he saw that she didn't he narrowed his eyes at Draco, looked at Hermione, and said "Anyway, she was going through one of her many mood swings when she asked me if she would look good in a dress she showed me."

Hermione eyes stretched, slightly, and she spoke, slowly to make sure she didn't get overly frustrated over something he might not have even done. "Ron...please, whatever you do please, tell me you said something."

"Of course I said something Hermione. You should know me better than that. The problem is, she asked me..." but Hermione, once again, cut him off

"Ron, tell me you said yes." Hermione told Ron, eagerly.

"Well I did..." he looked towards the carpet and concluded "...in a way."

Draco, who was sitting, rubbing Hermione's feet and enjoying this scene immensely, finally cut in and asked "What do you mean _in a way_?"

Ron's head snapped in the direction of Draco and he narrowed his eyes, once again. Draco looked unfazed by his immaturity but when Ron didn't stop glaring Draco rolled his eyes and said "Weasel, just answer the damn question."

Ron raised an eyebrow at Draco and said nothing. Hermione got fed up with Ron's maturity, well lack thereof actually, and said "Ron, please answer Draco."

Ron sighed and said "Okay. I told her yes and _no_."

That response got Draco, yet again, laughing. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and said, dangerously low "Draco...listen to me and listen to me good. I wanted you in this room to help me not to make things worst for me..." she then turned her vision onto Ron, and concluded "...that's not possible Ron."

"Well apparently it is, love..."he then smirked at her and looked at Ron, "...now Weasel. What did you tell her; and when I say that I mean exactly."

"Well I told her that she would look good in it _if_ she wasn't how she was now."

!-!-!-!

That statement gave Draco a good hearty laugh. Ron was saying all of the wrong things to say to a pregnant woman. He, being there to help raise his twins, knew exactly what to say and what not to say and saying that your wife would look better in the dress if she wasn't pregnant was a big NO-NO. Hermione, on the other hand, was seething. Ron could be such a dimwit sometimes. I mean, for a man, who has 3 other children, Ron should know what to say, but I guess some males just lose it after the second child.

While Draco was laughing, said "Idiot! What did you tell her that for?"

"Well I..." but Ron didn't get to finish because Hermione said "Draco, don't call him that."

Ron smiled triumphantly because, for once tonight, Hermione took his side over her husband's.

"What else should I call him then? He basically called his wife fat. That's both idiotic and fucking stupid."

Ron, finally decided to defend himself in the situation, and said "I didn't mean to. But what else was I to do? Lie?"

"Yes..." Draco bellowed "...you lie."

Hermione, who was sitting on the sidelines as her husband and one of her best mates argued, raised an eyebrow, looked at Draco, intensely, and said "Oh! You lie?"

Draco's head snapped back in the direction of his wife, who was silently fuming and said "Hermione, hon, can we deal with Ron, first."

She glared at him, got up out of the couch, to the one closer to the fireplace, crossed her arms and wallowed in her own self anger.

_What kind of mess did I get myself into?_ Draco thought. He exhaled loudly, looked in Ron's path and said "This is putting me into trouble with my wife so here is your advice: Apologize. Just be a man and apologize. If she did have mood swings or not, you should do as I said. If you apologize she will be sympathetic towards you and think about forgiving you. Just don't say anything out of the way."

"But how will I do that if I can't even get her near me?"

!-!-!-!

Suddenly the fireplace sprouted green flames and the lady in question, Lavender Weasley, came into view. "Lavender, what are you doing here? You know you shouldn't be flooing when you are this close to labour."

"Hi to you tooHermione; I knew that my husband would come here for some kind of advice so I wanted to see how far he has gotten. Oh, and don't worry about the flooing thing. My doctor said that all flooing stations in Hogwarts is safe for me. He says they contain nothing to harm the baby or me so I can do that...unless I am 9 months; which I am not, as of yet."

"Hello Lavender" Ron said nervously.

Lavender crossed her arms the best she could, but since that wasn't accomplished, she just placed one hand on her protruding tummy and said "Hello Ronald."

"Lavender, I am so..."

"Save it Ron. I don't want to hear any of your sorry excuses."

"I wasn't going to give you any sorry excuses."

"Then what were you going to tell me this time? That I'm even fatter than you mentioned?"

Ron flinched at the harshness of her words and said "No; I was just going to apologize."

"Oh. Well get on with it then."

Draco smirked and said "Seems like someone is impatient."

"Hello to you too Draco. If you don't mind I want to hear what my husband has to say."

Draco walked from Ron and said "By all means."

"Lavender..." he took one deep breath and continued "...I never in my life meant to hurt you. I only wanted to do what you told me to do the last time you were pregnant. I wanted to give you honesty; and only that. You said that you loved me for my honesty and I wanted to do that for you..."

Lavender, whose eyes were watering, cut him off and said "Okay Ron. You are forgiven. Just don't do it again; ok?"

Ron smiled and promised "Ok. I won't..." he then turned to Draco and Hermione, who were staring daggers at Draco, and said "Thanks a million."

Hermione smiled and said "Anytime" while Draco said "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"And what does that mean?" Ron asked

_Once a Weasel always a Weasel_ Draco thought; but he decided to humor him and answered "Don't make it a habit."

Ron smiled the one thing he hadn't done all night until Lavender forgave him, and said "Will do."

Then Ron and Lavender, who was now eating up each other's face went to the fireplace, took some floo powder, yelled "The Weasel's common room" and with a flash of engulfing green flames they were gone.

!-!-!-!

Draco then turned to his wife, gave her an apologetic look and said "Now, hon..."

"Don't _hon_ me. You told him to lie, Draco, lie; which means that you were lying to me all along."

"What?"

"You heard me. You were lying to me all along and don't you dare lie to me about it now. I already found out how you feel..."

Draco tried to walk near her, but she just back away from him. "No, you obviously don't know how I feel. Do you really want to know how you feel? Because it seems that you have already paved a false impression of my intentions."

"I told you I already know."

He tried to walk near her again but she kept on walking backwards. "Let me tell you how I really felt about you while you were pregnant with the twins..." He started walking near her and she kept walking away from him "...At first when you told me that you were going to have the twins, or well a baby, I was a bit amazed. One, knowing that I have, after countless nights of unbridled passion, procreated a child with you was enough to make me whole. I was happy, well happy doesn't even describe it.

Two, troubled. What would myfather do about the situation if he ever found out? I wouldn't live with myself if he hurt you two, well now you three. It would be unbearable knowing that I would have been the cause of any damage done to you because of what I did.

Three, I was terrified. Not because of my father finding out, but about whether or not I would make a great father. I didn't want to be anything like my father..." Before Hermione could say anything to interrupt him he continued. "... I know that you said that I am nothing like my father but it was my thought at the time.

And lastly, since this isn't a feeling, I was just wondering how you would feel after the birth. Will you still love me or not, but when the twins were born, I just knew, that you loved me."

"I understand all of that Draco but I don't understand why you told Ron that. It seems to me like you were use to doing that since that, so easily, slipped off your tongue."

"I never lied to you."

"Let's just say that you didn't tell me the truth."

"Don't say that. I always told you the truth. I always thought you looked beautiful in anything you wear no matter your size. Especially when you were pregnant." He took two more steps towards her and she took two more steps backwards.

"Yeah right" She replied

She walked towards her three more times but when she moved to take three steps backwards her back collided with a wall. Draco looked down at her, eyes narrowing suspiciously and then said "Why are you acting like this. You never do."

She looked at him, nervously, and then said "What do you mean?"

"I mean you never linger on stuff this long."

Draco walked closer so that his lips were inches from hers. Her head dipped low and she said something he could not understand. He asked her to repeat it and she said it again; but he still didn't hear her. He used his index finger to tilt her head upward. When her eyes met his he saw something that he didn't see before: Fear.

He looked at her, with a worried face, and asked "Are you ok hon?"

"Yes I'm ok."

"Ok. Now can you please repeat what you were saying so I can hear you?"

"Ok. I was saying that..." she paused and the fear in her eyes increased "...I am acting like this because you will be telling me this in a few months."

It took Draco a few moments to catch what she was saying and when he finally acknowledged it he stuttered "So you mean...you mean... you're, I'm... we're pregnant?"

"Yes, I mean that."

Draco was quiet for a few seconds and then he broke out in a big grin. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. "I can't believe it. You're pregnant."

"So that means you are not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"You would be mad because I won't be as pretty and as thin as I am right now. I will be ugly and fat."

Draco walked her closer to the wall and said "I don't ever want to hear you say such a thing. I would never think of you like that. You will never be uglyor fat to me. You are only beautiful in my sight."

She smiled, sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned closer to her, kissed her softly and said "Always remember this: I will never lie to you. You mean too much to me to _ever_ lie to you."

She smiled even more and said "Okay. I will always remember that."

Draco leaned forward and started nibbling on her neck. Hermione smiled and said "It seems like someone is ready to continue what we started earlier."

Draco laughed and said "No not really hon. I want to start a new thing."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I don't want to continue what we started. I want to show you just how beautiful you are."

"Oh, Draco; but you don't have to do that."

"It's not about me _having_ to do something. It's about me _wanting_ to do something. And I _want_ to show you how beautiful you are."

"Okay if you insist..." she paused and then continued "...just out of curiosity, how do you plan on showing me how beautiful I am?"

"You'll just have to find out."

Hermione decided to push her luck and asked "But what about how much I mean to you?"

"I'll leave that for round two?"

"Round two, huh?"

"Could be round three for all I know."

"We'll see."

"You say _we'll see_ but you need to change that to _we'll do_."

With that said Draco grabbed her by the waist and raised her slightly upward on the wall. He then kissed her intensely and within minutes her legs were wrapped around his waist. Draco released her button up top and tossed it across the room. _She won't need that tonight_ Draco thought but what met his eyes was something he wasn't prepared for. She wasn't wearing a bra.

He groaned loudly and said "I don't want to do this against a wall. I want to have you on something warm. So hold on."

Hermione wrapped her legs tighter around Draco's waist and began nibbling his neck, his ear and every exposed flesh she could find. By the time he was at the top of the stairs, which was close to the wall they were previously pressed against, Draco was moaning continuously.

As soon as he got to the nearest flat surface, he gently pushed Hermione against it and said "Hon. I know you are really, amazingly, good with your mouth but please don't push me by doing that. If you continue to do that, I will have to take you right here right now."

When Draco said that, Hermione lifted her head from his neck and moaned. Draco kissed her, moved towards the door, still with her legs tightly around his waist and take his steps slowly. His erection was becoming painful with everystep and what Hermione did before was not helping it.

When Draco got in the room and was about to close the door with his feet he said "It's to bad you have to teach tomorrow."

"And why is that?"

"Now that I have that in mind I have to make sure you can walk, properly, tomorrow."

Hermione laughed and said "Yes, you should keep that in mind."

Draco laughed, dropped her, gently, on the bed and said "I will but for now...let me show you what I want to show you so bad."

Hermione sat up on the bed and played coy "And what would that be?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said "You'll see. All you have to do is come here..."

* * *

**Finally done.**

**Good for me!**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**First Lesson**

**Part I**

An alarm clock went off suddenly and woke up two very, very, exhausted couple up. Hermione and Draco, who have gotten no more than 5 hours of sleep, maximum, unwove their tangled feet from each others and stretched. Draco reached to his left and stopped the blaring alarm from making noise. It read 7:01 a.m. and Draco groaned. Daylight had come too quickly for them. They had just gone to bed, at least to sleep, at 2 a.m. that morning.

Hermione stretched again and turn over to face her husband. "Good morning; hon."

"Maybe for you but not for me"

Hermione's face suddenly showed concern and she said "Why? What happened?"

Draco said "Nothing really" and turned his head away from her; so she couldn't see the expression on it.

Hermione then grabbed his chin, turned it to face her, once again, and asked "Draco. Now is not the time. What happened?"

"I said nothing."

"Fine, be like that." Hermione said, feeling defeated, and tried to get up out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out of the bed, obviously"

"And why is that?"

"Well, because you won't talk to me and I refuse to be here while you try to take up my time."

He held onto her waist gently, sighed and said "Okay, fine. I'll tell you; since you threat to deprive me of something I want to bad."

She giggled, lied back down, and listened to him. "The reason that I am like this is because of you."

"What do you mean _because of you_?"

"Exactly what I said"

"Explain." Hermione demanded.

Draco laughed and said "Ever the demanding wife. It is your fault because if you weren't so damn sexy and irresistible then I would have gotten more sleep."

Hermione smiled at him and said "Oh? And why is it that me being those things makes you so grumpy."

"I am not grumpy."

"If you say so, hon. If you say so."

He smirked and said "I do say so. But it is true. I would have gone to bed hours before I ever did."

"Is that so?"

Draco smirked, ran his index finger on the outline of her body, and said "Oh yes; it is."

Hermione giggled and said "Draco, hon. I told you that tickles."

"But you weren't saying that last night. Your reaction was something quite different from that."

Hermione mirrored his smirk and said "I am quite sure that my reaction was different from that but I thought you being restless was the plain fact that you were just insatiable."

Draco raised an eyebrow, ran his hands over her buttocks, gave it a sudden squeeze and said "Me; Insatiable? Are you sure you are not mistaken and misplacing me for you?"

Draco knew she was immediately going to object so he ran his hands over her flat stomach and up towards her breast. Hermione, absolutely forgetting to object to her husband's accusations, closed her eyes, moaned and whispered "And why would you say that?"

"I would say such a thing..." Draco then ran his hands, gently over her tummy and left it there "...because as far as I could remember I wasn't the one moaning and saying '_Merlin, Draco. Don't stop! Oh please don't stop! Harder! Harder! Deeper! Oh Merlin, yes!_'

Hermione's eyes popped open and she blushed. She did, indeed, say those words and she couldn't believe he repeated them. She smiled at him, again, and said "Well, that is exactly what I said BUT, who was the person making me feel so damn good that I had to say those words..." she then leaned forward so her lips were inches from his. She slowly licked the outline of her lips, with her tongue, touching his in the process, and whispered "...over...and...over...again."

She looked expectedly at him and saw that his facial expressions completely changed. His eyes showed great lust and before Hermione could register what was happening she was beneath him. He smirked at her and said "Never expected that did you?"

Hermione squirmed so she could fit into a better position, under him, giggled and said "No, not really. But that doesn't stray away from the fact that you didn't answer my question."

Draco laughed and said "Always the technical wife..." She looked expectedly at him and he sighed "...To answer your question the person was the one and only Draco Malfoy. Whom else would make making you scream and moan like I that?" When he didn't get a reply he concluded "...exactly; no one can."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said nothing. He caught the look on her face before she had a chance to change it and he then said "What's the matter? Crookshanks got your tongue?"

Hermione glared at him and said nothing. He smirked above her and said "You say that I'm insatiable. Well I'll just show you how insatiable I am."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and said "Hon, we don't have time for this."

He leaned forward, began nibbling on her neck and said "Oh, yes we do."

Hermione moaned and said "No, Draco. You have time for this but _I_ don't. I have class after breakfast"

Draco bit into her neck and said "Mmm. Yes you do. But they can wait a while."

Hermione rubbed her body against him, subconsciously, moaned, exhaled sharply and said "No baby. You know that keeping them on their first day won't be right at all."

Draco growled in her neck, sucked on it intensely, and said "The hell with being right..." He then lifted his head so he could kiss her passionately on the lips and concluded "...you know you want this and you know that I want his; so we are going to do this."

He kissed her and she pulled away. He looked at her questionably and said "I don't know about this."

He exhaled loudly, smiled at her and said "Okay hon. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I don't?"

"Why would I want you to do something you don't want to do? You are carrying my pride and joy inside of you."

Hermione laughed, rubbed her tummy and said "Your pride and joy?"

"Yes my pride and joy."

"But I thought I was your pride and joy?"

Draco rose on eyebrow and said "You, my pride and joy? You must be smoking."

Hermione pouted at him and he said "Hermione, baby, don't do that to me. You know when you do that I just want to suck on those lips."

She laughed at him and said "But if I can remember correctly, I was _always_ your pride and joy."

"Well that was then and this is now. By the way, you didn't tell me how far along you are. So..."

Hermione looked the other way and said "Umm... about 8 weeks."

Draco looked at her like she had two heads and said "Eight weeks?"

"Yes...eight weeks."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know then. I didn't find out until the middle part of last month and I wanted to wait until the right moment to tell you."

"What? When you go into labor?

"Now, Draco, honey, don't be like that."

"What do you want me to think; then?"

"I want you to think that I told you when I thought it was right."

"Uh-huh."

Hermione leaned forward, nibbled on his neck, while drawing circles on his back and said "Baby..." Hermione said sexily "...don't be like that. You know I don't like it when you're mad."

Draco closed his eyes momentarily, inhaled sharply and said "Hermione, you know it is not right to seduce me into forgiving you."

"The hell with being right! I just want you to forgive me."

Draco laughed and said "Using my own words against me? How Slytherin of you"

"I learn from the best."

He laughed and said nothing. Hermione then looked at him and said "Are you sure that it is okay for me not to do it?"

"Of course I am sure. I just think it's best for me to get out of this bed."

As soon as Draco moved his hardness came in contact with her core. She closed her eyes, softly moaned and asked "Why?"

He dipped his head to kiss her passionately on the neck and then said "Because if I don't, I am positive that I will take you right here; right now."

Hermione moaned loudly and ground her pelvic bone against him. "Now that I think of it, if we skip breakfast we can have all the fun we like."

Draco smiled and said "Now, I like how you are thinking."

"And you didn't before?"

Draco laughed and said "now, I didn't say that. I just don't like it when you try to stop whatever is happening from happening just because of something else."

"Hon, you can expect me to just have sex with you on a whim."

"I don't expect you to...knowing how you are."

Hermione looked at him and said, unconvincingly, "Okay; if you say so."

"Yes it is what I say so...let me get up."

He then quickly kicked off the silk sheets, walked towards the door, opened it and vanished behind it.

**!-!-!-!**

Hermione, who was still lying down, sighed. She knew that Draco really wanted it, but she worried about getting to class on time. She didn't want to give them an impression that she would always be late. She exhaled loudly, made up her mind to get Draco to forgive her, got up out of the cozy bed and walked towards the bathroom door. When she got closer she heard the shower running and smiled. She thought of the perfect way to get him to forgive her. Her idea would be perfect. She could surprise him. She, silently, opened the door, slid in and shut it back.

As soon as she got in she froze. Draco's silhouette was remarkable. She could see his chiseled chest, his muscular thighs and legs and his lengthy manhood. She smirked and snuck, unnoticed, into the shower. Draco hadn't seen her so she was in the clear. Draco had his eyes closed with his hands covering them. She smiled, carefully rubbed his back with her smooth hands and kissed it, gently. To her surprise, he didn't jump or even stiffen slightly. He was as calm as he was before she came in the room.

"It's about time you got in here."

Hermione let out a soft gasp, put on her innocent and asked "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't act innocent Hermione. Every time you do something you either seduce me into forgiving you or you join me in the shower. But today I got both so I'm not complaining."

"Well I just want you to know how sorry I am..." She then moved her lips from his back to his neck. "...But I thought that you liked it when we make up."

Draco smirked and said "I do...believe me. More than you would ever know. But I just don't like to get mad at you. It distracts me to no end and I can't stop thinking of it until it is resolved."

"I know..." She sucked on his collarbone and continued "...I know. But that doesn't stop the fact that I like doing it."

Draco turned his neck towards her and said "You love me getting mad at you?"

Hermione giggled and said "Of course I do; mainly because it leads to something explosive."

That comment made Draco turn around and raise an eyebrow at her. "So you like it when we argue if and only if we have make something explosive?"

"No, no, hon, you misunderstood me..." she then leaned forward, kissed him square on the lips and concluded "...not if...when."

Draco then leaned forward and captured her lips into a mind-boggling kiss. Before she knew it she was pressed against the porcelain walls in the shower with her legs around Draco's waist; begging for him to enter her. Before she could say another word Draco entered her and began thrusting rhythmically. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her back ran over and over the wall. With each thrust her hips bucked and with every touch of her G-spot Hermione moaned loudly.

Within no time she was reaching her climax. But before she could fall over Draco, whose hands were both sides of the wall, behind her, leaned his head to her neck and said "Merlin, baby. I can't hold it any longer."

"Neither can I" Hermione whispered

"Then come for me baby."

And within seconds she did just as he said; she came, hard; taking Draco with her. Her breath, which had quickened during their tiny and quite escapade, gradually slowed down as she got the feeling back in her legs. Draco, who had stopped shaking quite awhile ago, her let feet touch the marble beneath her and said "That concludes that I like it when we argue as well."

Hermione laughed and said "Let's take a shower."

After 30 minutes of shower, with no repeat of earlier, they came out and got dressed. Before they arrived at the portrait door Hermione glimpsed the time, on one of the clocks that hung on the wall, and freaked. It was 9:08 a.m. and her class started a while ago. She started panicking and as soon as she was going to tell Draco that she had to leave he started talking about getting breakfast. She looked apologetically at him and said "I'm sorry baby, but I can't. My class already started 10 minutes ago. I really, really have to go."

He sighed, kissed her and said "Okay. Have a nice lesson."

She smiled at him, kissed him goodbye and left the room in top speed. If only she had known what or better yet who was in her class she would have never gone through with her little escapade earlier that morning.

**Part II**

Severus Snape, Advanced Potions Master, stood in front of an old room with frightened first years before him. He missed terrorizing them to no end and he wasn't going to miss an opportunity like this. Even though this was not in his area of expertise, Transfiguration that is, he wasn't going to give this up. Since he only teaches 6th and 7th year students the fear is only minimal now since he never taught them before. Through all of this, he still wonders how come his advanced classes are always filled to capacity. They were never as many students before when he taught all of the levels but now there are twice as many pupils as there was before and he doesn't know why. It's like they actually learn something. He sighed and neglected the thought

"...Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." he glared at the innocent first year Gryffindor "...this class may not be as dangerous as the other courses but a mistake in this class can cause you your life and when I say that I mean you will di-.." he didn't get to finish because the door swung open and Hermione steadily walked in.

Her robes bellowed behind her enough to make Severus smile; but only for a sec. He raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

As soon as she got to her desk, which Severus was now behind of, Severus' eyes widened slightly and he smiled. She looked at him quizzically and he moved his eye from hers to he neck and then back to her vision. She didn't comment until she got behind her desk where she said "shit" and looked at her students.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had minor difficulties to take care of."

Severus coughed loudly and she glared at him. When she looked back at her students she was shocked because they didn't look angry. They looked at her like she was their savior. _I wonder what Severus did to them_ Hermione thought.

"Anyway, today's lesson will be fun. But first off, Professor Snape, may I asked what you are doing in my _Transfiguration_ class?"

"Nothing much. Just sitting in and seeing how the other half lives."

She rolled her eyes and continued "...As I was saying, today's lesson will be fun. I will show you how to transfigure your quill into your favorite animal." the room erupted in laughter and she smiled as several hands flew in the air. She pointed to a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Professor are you sure that we can do this?"

Hermione smiled and said "I know it might be a little advanced for your first lesson but I want to see if you can master this. If you can then we can breeze through the basics. It doesn't need any fancy wand waving like many of you think. Just a simple movement as you say _Transfario Quillas_ and you will master it. Do we have any volunteers to show how is should be done?"

Once again almost every hand flew in the air. To show total fairness she closed her eyes and pointed to her left and, surprise, surprise, it fell on her very own son, Devin.

**!-!-!-!**

Hermione smiled at him as he walked to the front of the room. He stopped before he, smirked, and turned to face his fellow classmates. He then placed his quill on the empty desk before him and said "Okay, um...here goes..._Transfario Quillas_."

Suddenly his quill erupted in a roar and it transformed, completely, into a black leopard. The male students stared in awe as the females stayed put while looking terrified.

"Don't worry kids, it's harmless."

The students didn't look convinced so she walked over to it and rubbed it's head. He purred and rubbed his head closer to her hands. They still didn't look convinced so she walked back to her desk and said "Devin, honey, can you please pet your animal?"

"Sure mom." And he walked over and pets it. The same thing happened and several collective sighs were heard.

"See kids. It's harmless. So try it out..."

A hand flew in the air "Professor Malfoy is that all we are doing today?"

She smiled at the bubbly girl and said "Yes that is all. So have fun."

Before she turned her head she saw some of the children perform the spell and felt proud. She then turned to the other occupant of the room, sat down next to him, behind her desk, and said "Now Severus, how are you today?"

"I'm good, you know, but not as well as you."

She raised an eyebrow and said "And why would you say that?"

"Because you have a fresh bite on your neck..." Severus said while smirking "...what would Draco say?"

"Draco would just laugh because he put it there." Hermione whispered but she was heard nonetheless.

"Please spare me the details of you and my godson's sexual activities." Severus said, disgustedly.

Hermione laughed, said in her cutest innocent voice, "Whatever are you talking about, Severus?"

"Oh, don't worry. I know what I am talking about and so will every other teacher in this _oh so_ great institution.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she said "Severus, you wouldn't?"

"Oh, but I would."

"You wouldn't dare." Hermione said dangerously.

Severus laughed at her anger and said "Oh, I would."

A sickening smile crept on her face and she said "Fine. Tell them."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Tell them, but know that you are going down as well."

Severus raised an eyebrow and said "Me? You have nothing on me." He then raised his nose as in showing great superiority.

"What about you and Madam Rosetta..."

"They already know about that..."

"...in this school..."

"...already know..."

"...on your desk..." Hermione continued but she was stopped by the look on Severus' face.

Severus' eyes were wide and she said "How did you know about that?"

"I accidentally walked in on you two."

"That's a lie. I would have seen you."

Hermione laughed and said "Oh? That's where you are wrong. Your back was facing the door while you were, in Draco's words, thrusting into her like mad."

Severus blushed _It is possible_ and said "Well...um...okay...you have that on me. So...I'll keep yours and you keep mine; deal?"

Hermione smiled and said "Deal."

"I think you are around Slytherin's too much. You are practically turning into one."

"Well I am married to one..."she then turned her head to check on the students and she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. Sarah, who had a beautiful eagle on her arm, turned her head for a second when Emmanuel's black cheetah pounced and grabbed the eagle off of Sarah's arm. She screamed loudly as the eagle was ripped from her outstretched arm. Before the cheetah hit the ground Hermione froze it and walked over to them. Emmanuel, who was in Slytherin, was whispering among his fellow Slytherin's while the female Gryffindor's were showing Sarah support.

"Emmanuel" Hermione bellowed

He looked at her innocently and said "Yes. Ma'am"

She looked at her daughter comforting the shaken girl and said "You know that was very wrong. For your childish behavior you have cost your house 25 points and you get a week's detention."

His eyes grew wide and they began to water. "A week?"

"Yes a week. You should be lucky that her arm was not hurt really bad or you would have gotten 3. She just looks shaken up..." The bell rang "...class dismissed. Sarah, Devin, and Mya, can you stay behind please?"

After everyone left Hermione looked at the annoyed occupant and said "Devin, I know that was your doing."

"My doing? How is that my doing?" He said defensively.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said "You know what Devin; we'll talk about this lesson. Just go."

"But..."

"I said go."

He frowned, mumbled "Yes ma'am" and stormed out.

As soon as the door closed, Hermione turned to Sarah and said "Are you ok?"

A hazelnut brown hair, black eyed girl nervously shook her head and said "Ye-, ye-, yes professor."

Hermione looked at her skeptically and said "I think you need to go to Madam Potter in the infirmary. I'll write a pass to excuse you from lessons for the day."

"No, that won't be necessary professor. I just need a glass of water."

Hermione smiled and said "Okay, if you say so. Here is a pass, you can go."

"Bye Professor Malfoy, bye Mya. See you in class." With that said she left.

When Hermione turned her attention back to Mya she was staring patiently at her mom. "Hey sweetheart. I know that you must be anxious to get to your next class but I just wanted to know how your night was."

"It was great mom..." Mya exclaimed "...I met this new girl names Britney Finnegan, she says you might know her uncle, but I don't know...anyway she was cool. Then I met these 2 other girls named Katrina and Erica. They are fraternal twins and they are really crazy. Overall it was..." she then took one deep breath and concluded "cool."

Hermione smiled and said "That's good to hear sweetie. I don't want to keep you long so here is a pass. Have a nice day."

"Same to you mom." She walked towards the door but before she pulled the door open she was stopped by Hermione.

"Mya, honey, by chance, what class are you going to now?"

She turned to face her mom, smiled, said "Potions", spun around and left

* * *

Please forgive me for the length but my pc was in the shop and I just got it back yesterday. I had this written for over a week and now you can finally read it. Tell me what you think

Baybeetricia


	5. Chapter 5

**An Unexpected Visitor**

**!-!-!-!-!**

Today was Draco's first day of class and just saying that he was excited was an understatement. He was literally bubbling over with satisfaction. Not because of his early escapade with his wife but because his first lesson for the week, day and term will include two-thirds of his favorite people in the whole world; his twins. Even though he was always excited every term this time was different. He will finally get to teach his own kids and see them excel and grow up.

But the main reason isn't only because of his twins but his daughter in particular. I mean his son is in the class as well but he felt like he could take care of himself; and seeing how he was more like Draco everyday, he knew he could take care of himself. It's just his daughter he has to worry about. He knew it would only be a matter of time before boys start checking her out and he wanted to prevent it at all cost. Hermione was always telling him that he is far to protective of her but he merely brushed her off because he knew how males think; especially hormonal boys at that.

He glanced at his watch and noticed that he had 45 minutes until his first class. That gave him time to look over his lesson plan for today and relax.

By the time he finished reviewing his lesson plan he realized that he still had 35 minutes left so he decided to relax but he didn't get to do that because his classroom door, slowly, crept open and a petite woman sashayed her way inside. He looked up, well knowing that it wasn't Hermione but, by far, he wasn't prepared for what met his eyes. Out of all the people to walk in his office, it just had to be Pansy Parkinson.

**!-!-!-!-!**

He sat up, quickly, and raised an eyebrow. She had certainly change, like many of them had. I wouldn't say that she changed for the worst, because I would be lying, but i would also be lying if i said she had changed for the better as well. To tell you the truth there is only two ways to say about her; she's changed. Her petite form was the same as always but she had a sort of nonchalant attitude about her; something Draco found to be awfully familiar. It's like she could care less what you think of her, but when angered she would kill you. Come to think of it, she seemed alot like Hermione.

She walked quickly up to his desk, crossed her arms over her chest and said "Draco. It's so nice to see you."

He leaned back in his chair, looked her over and said "Well I won't say the same to you because it's never nice to see you, Pansy..." The room went silent and he got fed up and said "...So what do I owe this pleasure?"

She smiled, sweetly, at him and said "Nothing much. Just wanted to catch up on old times; is all."

"Catch up on old times? If i'm not mistaken didn't you stop talking to me eleven years ago, got married to that Berkely foreign exchange dude and had one or two kids?"

"My, my, my. Don't we know alot about other people. You seem to be so interested in my life. Is yours starting to falter?" She summoned a chair and sat, directly, in front of him. She crossed her legs, which concluded in her mini skirt rising up her thighs, and looked at him expectedly.

"And why would my life falter? I had a wonderful family, which includes an amazing wife, two wonderful, but yet mischievous kids and one on the way. So where would you ever get an idea like that? Is your dream marriage starting to deflate?" He asked with a smirk.

"Honestly, it wasn't really fully blown." She lowered her head in shame and inhaled sharply.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I only married Daniel because I was pregnant and because my parents forced us in it."

"Hmm...I see."

"Don't _I see_ me; Draco. You know you are happy to hear that."

"Oh; am I?"

"Yes you are and stop acting like you aren't. You know you could careless about me so why don't you fess up or at least listen without being happy."

His smirk quickly turned into a scowl and he said " I hope you didn't come here looking for sympathy Pansy because you won't get any."

"I'm not looking for any. I just wanted a friend to talk to and to confide in."

"Why don't you go to one of your girl friends like Millicent and such or someone who is actually classified as a friend?"

"She moved away, and Claire, um, she stop talking to me after I _accidentally_ hurt her."

"What do you _accidentally_ hurt her?"

"I mean, um, I _accidentally_ slept with her boyfriend."

Draco's eyes danced with amusement and he said "Back to old tricks, I see."

Her eyes flashed and she said "Why you little..."

But she was interrupted by some fresh first years filing in. She turned her head to look at them, looked back and Draco and said "This is not over."

She then stormed away from his desk and accidentally, but yet purposely, pushed the nearest first year out of her way. And it just so happens that this first year was Devin. Draco's eye's flashed with anger. He walked, swiftly, up to Pansy and yanked her towards the door.

She winced under the pressure of his hand but she said nothing; any contact was good enough for her. He walked closer to the door but before he arrived at it, he turned around, waved his wand, which turned the chalkboard around so it showed the class' course outline for the term, and said "Please take notice to the agenda on the board...and it would be wise to write it down because this is what we are doing for the term. Please excuse me for a moment. I have important business to take care of." He turned on his heels, opened the closed door and slammed it. He knew he slammed it a bit to hard but would you say; he was mad. No one, I mean no one, puts their hands on his children and gets away with it.

As soon as he was a few steps away from the class he pushed Pansy against the wall and said, dangerously low, "What was that all about?"

"What was all what about Drakie-pooh?" Pansy asked innocently.

"**DON'T** call me that. For starters I am not, nor will I ever be, your Drakie-pooh and you know what the fuck I'm taking about."

"Oh you mean pushing the boy who looks alot like you?"

Before he could stop himself, Draco's hands, immediately, collided with Pansy's neck, cutting off her circulation. He narrowed his eyes and said "Why you conniving little-"

"Daddy?"

Draco's mind went into overdrive. He, speedily, spun around and drop his hands to the side. He looked at the intruder and found it to be Mya. She looked at him quizzically and said "What's going on daddy?"

He smiled sweetly at her and said "Nothing princess. There's nothing going on."

"Well it doesn't look like nothing..." She then looked at Pansy, who was trying to collect all of the oxygen from the air, and asked "...and who is she?"

"Mya..." Draco said in his most caring, but yet controlling voice.

Mya looked at him and saw that he was not meant to be bothered about this mystery woman right now so she decided to drop it. Draco then cleared his throat and said:

"Mya, princess, why don't you go in the class. I'll be inside in a few minutes."

When he didn't see her move he asked "Is there anything you need, princess?"

"No, I'm just waiting on you."

"Why don't you go inside while I finish conversating with a friend."

"Because..." she started in her most Hermione voice, "...If i'm not mistaken I was told to never let you stay mad for more than a minute because you won't be able to control your actions. So...here I am, trying to calm you down by sticking around." She looked at him with a smile on her face and stood her fort.

He looked at her and said "You're alot like your mother; you know that?..." He exhaled loudly, took one last glare at Pansy, and continued "Okay fine, let's go."

She then glided him towards the door. He knew she was walking in front of him so he stopped, looked at Pansy, who was holding her neck, and mouthed "This isn't over." and walked inside the door.

**!-!-!-!-!**

As soon as the door shut, Pansy smirked, evilly, walked away and said "That's right Draco. This isn't over. Now you have no choice but to think of me. But don't worry, soon enough I'll have you in my bed making love to me."

She chucked underneath her breath, turned a corner and disappeared.


End file.
